Thank You
by Yutaka no Kida
Summary: Another Cullen? Bad Summary/Good ? Story. EdwardxOC edwardoc ONESHOT


Name- Willow "Will" Lane(or Cullen, whichever you prefer)

Age- Human: 16; Actual: 87

Hair- Short, layered brown hair. Her bangs go into her eyes, but she usually parts them to the left

Eyes- Dark olive green

Race- Half-Human, Half-Vampire

~*Story Start*~

_BANG!_

"I'LL KILL YOU!!"

"NOT IF I KILL YOU _FIRST_, DAMMIT!!"

Emmett and Will stood 4 feet apart as both of their hands were clamped onto each other's shoulders. Annoyance was apparent on Emmett's face as he narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Will, also struggling to hold down her worthy opponent, smirked as Emmett tried his hardest to flip her over. They stayed like that until a certain fairylike girl glided down the stairs. No matter how graceful she was, didn't mean she wasn't angry.

"STOP NOW! YOU'RE GOING TO DESTROY THE HOUSE!"

"NOT UNTIL SHE ADMIT SHE WAS _WRONG_!"

"AND NOT UNTIL _HE_ ADMITS _HE_ WAS WRONG!"

"SHUT _UP_!"

_FWOOSH! BANG!_

Both Will and Emmett recoiled in pain and fell to the floor, rolling about. "Oh dear… what are you two fighting over now?" Esme asked from the top of the staircase, watching as Alice huffed and put the steel chair down. Will jumped to her feet and put her fists on her chest. "He's being mean, Mother," she whined. Emmett stood and slung his arm around Will's neck, putting her in a headlock, "I was not! And I'm not letting go until she admits that she was wrong!" By now, the entire Cullen Coven was watching them, either standing up, or sitting on the red velvet loveseat. "So what is it _this_ time, Emmett?" asked Rosalie, not really in the mood to deal with this at the moment. "This little brat," he started, giving Will a noogie, "said that in the NFL Rose Bowl of 1980, USC beat Ohio State by 17 to 16!" "AND I'M RIGHT, YOU _SHIZBRAIN_!(I love you, Tay-chan~ xDDD)"

…

"_Get me a __**knife**__, Jasper…"_

"HOLY CRAP, SHE'S SERIOUS," Will managed to squeak out as she tore her way out of Emmett's hold. She bolted out the door, Emmett and Alice following seconds after.

::DER, DER DER DER DER, HEY!::

"Well, that was… fun," Will gasped out. Being half-human, half-vampire wasn't easy. You had to breathe, something she wasn't fond of. Alice had only managed to chase after them until they reached the border of Oregon and Nevada.

Emmett burst into full-out laughter. Just watching her panic was enough to amuse him. She looked up at him, for he was standing in front of her, and growled viciously. His smile only grew and so did his laughter. Will sighed and looked to her left, her heart skipping a beat when she saw Edward glancing back at her. Her blush was evident as she smiled awkwardly. He only looked at her more intensely than before.

She looked towards Emmett and saw that smirk of his. She immediately remembered why she was in pain in the first place, and punched him the gut. "I was right, dammit!" He bent over in pain and yelled, "You were _wrong_!" Will growled and stood up abruptly, almost regretting it because of the pain in her legs. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to Carlisle's office. She opened the door roughly and let go of him. She dropped herself into the empty chair and wiggled the mouse.

The monitor faded in and she quickly opened up an internet browser. Edward stood outside the office, leaning on the door frame and Emmett stood behind her, obviously ticked off. "NFL… Rose Bowl… 1980…" she muttered as she typed into the blank space.

She clicked on the first result and it popped up on the screen. Will smirked and spun in the chair so that her legs hit Emmett's. "Read it and weep, ya' twit." Emmett pushed her out of the way and stood over the monitor. His nose was scrunched up and seconds later, his face was completely agape. "OH HELL NO!"

::DER, DER DER DER DER, HEY!!::

Will sat on the couch, musing quietly. She didn't go to school like the others, so she helped out whenever Esme had to work. Looking towards the clock, she stood up. _'Everyone's going to be home soon… I better start cleaning' _she thought. Making her way towards the stairs, her attention was quickly caught by the front door being slammed open. _'Oh, Christ… he's had a bad day.'_

She turned around to see Edward with a pained face. Alice ran through the doorway and reached out to grab his shoulder. "Edward, please! She's human! She was going to die either way," Alice pleaded. He shrugged out of her hold and made his way to his room. "Oh… Edward," Alice said, sounding as if she was about to break.

Will looked at her with worried eyes and ran up the stairs. When she reached his bedroom door, a shiver went down her back. Her breath hitched and she completely froze. She couldn't move. She bit down harshly on her bottom lip,and gathered up her courage. Slowly and hesitating the whole way, her hand came intact with the doorknob and she opened the door, trembling the whole way.

Edward was kneeling on the floor, being absolutely still. She walked all the way into the room, closed the door, and sat next to him. They stayed like that until Will looked at him and laid her hand on his head. "It's… It's okay. I don't know why you're so upset, but… it hurts all of us to see you like this. When… when you're ready to talk to me, I'll be by the pond." And with that, she walked out of his room. She walked down the stairs, sighing. Everyone had heard what she had said, and didn't ask any questions. They just watched her walk out of the house and into the woods.

She stood silently on the edge of the small pond. The bullfrogs were out and croaking contently. She lowered herself to the grass and sat, pulling her knees to her chest and laying her head on them. She remembered when her mom would always catch a frog and put it in her father's cereal in the morning. He would always get so pissed, but those memories were incredibly precious to her. They tore and stung at her heart, but they were precious.

Moments later, Edward joined her. They didn't speak. The only noise made by them was the sound of Will breathing. He soon sighed and grabbed her head, pulling it to his chest. He rested his head on hers and said quietly, "Thank you… for sayin_g_ that… It's just that… Bella was… _killed_ by a vampire… It's _my_ fault… _I_ wasn't there to save her!"

Will's eyes narrowed as the words came out of his mouth. "Are… you finished?" she asked quietly. She felt him nod and she turned back to him and kneeled. "So it was _your_ fault?" His eyes widened and he trembled, "I… I don't know." She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her.

"It's not your fault… it... it wasn't… Because… you can't help falling in love, you can't help it when someone dies… And I know that… Bella was happy when she died… She wanted you to find someone of your kind, someone you'd never lose… She really loved you, Edward." Her heart throbbed painfully in her chest as tears silently fell down her face. She didn't know how Bella felt, but she'd say anything to help Edward… She loved him.

Edward closed his eyes, and held onto Will. She separated from him and smiled gently at him. Before she could move, he placed his lips lightly on hers. She immediately reacted and kissed him back. When they parted, he gave her a crooked smile and her eyes widened as she blushed. She hit him playfully on the arm and laughed awkwardly. Edward pulled her to his chest again and ruffled her short hair. "Thank you," he said as she fell asleep on him.


End file.
